1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to tree trimming machines and methods. More particularly, it concerns mobile machines used to top and trim trees, e.g., rows of citrus trees in groves, apple trees in orchards, etc., to maintain then in proper growing condition to produce high fruit yield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fruit and nut bearing trees require periodic trimming of their tops and sides in order to maintain them in good growing condition for maximum yield and to assist in harvest of their crop. Hence, a variety of machines have been developed for this purpose as disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,480 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,486 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,016 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,895 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,520 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,046 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,304.
One form of machine made and sold by FMC Corporation that has been widely used for tree trimming is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,793, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. This FMC machine is capable of both height and angular adjustment permitting trees to be cut with a flat top or peaked top. While it is a "single boom" machine on which a pair of rotors that carry a plurality of circular saws are supported, "double boom" machines have been developed and used (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,046 supra).
Trees in groves and orchards are conventionally planted in rows with middles (lanes) between them over which machinery needed to work them can be moved. Typically, a tree trimming machine will move along one of these lanes while its boom or booms extend laterally over the trees to allow the rotating saw to cut brush from them. One problem associated with such type operation is removing the cut brush. Thus, the brush has a tendency to fall onto or into the trimmed tree which is unacceptable since, if it is left there, it will diminish crop growth and/or become a source of disease. Hence, tree trimming machines have been provided with additional devices, e.g., resilient brush engaging fingers, designed to convey or force cuttings to move away from the trees during the cutting operation. The present invention provides a unique improvement in prior known tree trimming machines to attain required cut brush removal without need for such additional devices.